Mistgun
Mistgun and Fairy Tail are Property of Hiro Mashima, all rights reserved. Mistgun is an associate of Zev's, and is a reclusive member of the Conquistadores. Zev intends for Mistgun to take over the Conquistadores in any event that he can't remain as the leader, but is worried about Mistgun's reclusive nature. Mistgun is a very powerful mage, and Zev is right to believe in him. This was seen with Mistgun's introduction, where he was shown to have defeated all twenty subdivisions of the Phantom Lord Guild singlehandedly, so that Zev would have a better chance against the remaining members of that group. Mistgun fights mainly by using Illusion Magic to shake up his enemies, before using any one of his various other magic types to finish them off. He is also fairly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, and most of his staves have secondary forms as traditional melee weapons. Personality Mistgun is probably the most reclusive of Zev's close allies, and as such, most of his past is a mystery. He knows many secrets of the Universe, and he is normally completely calm and fearless, even in the face of danger or when meeting with highly feared beings. Mistgun enjoys meditation, and prefers things to be quiet, although he can occasionally be convinced to join in with parties; usually it's Zev that convinces him on the last part. He has a taste for soda and apples. With a brilliant intelligence, great wisdom of how the Universe works, a skill with trickery and a penchant for being one step ahead of everyone else, in addition to the veil of mystery surrounding most of his techniques, high proficiency in magic, and talent for manipulating the flow of information and battle, Mistgun is not someone to trifle with. He is an implacable enemy, a steadfast ally, and is known for regularly showing up precisely when and where he's needed. Mistgun would never betray the faith his allies have placed in him, and his loyalty to Zev is sheerly unbreakable. Abilities Sleep Magic, Hypnos Pulse: '''Sends out a wave of magical, pale purple mist that puts the target to sleep. This spell is powerful enough to put even an enraged Zev under, and keep him under for at least three hours -- This is what Mistgun does when Zev gets angry at something while drunk, to keep him from doing unecessary damage. '''Sleep Magic, Hypnos Sound: '''With this technique, Mistgun takes a sound, and attaches a 'charm' to it. Then, anyone that hears the sound will become drowsier and drowsier until they fall alseep; however, Mistgun can choose those who are exempt from the effects. '''Illusion Magic, Tama Arashi: '''Creates the illusion that the enemy is surrounded by a spherical storm, scaring them with lightning narrowly missing them, raging gales and booming thunder. However, if the enemy actually touches the lightning instead of trying to avoid it, they will realize that it doesn't burn, and that will make them realize that the illusion isn't real. '''Illusion Magic, Inversion Counterstrike: '''Starts by generating a scent that the enemy will recognize as their favorite food. Once the enemy detects this scent, they will be trapped in the illusion. In this illusion, everything is reversed - Up is down, left is right, forward is backward. This also means the apparent direction that Mistgun is attacking from - If an enemy sees Mistgun attacking from the front, they have to block the attack from behind you; if they see him striking from the left, they have to block from the right. The reason this is so dangerous is that, the more experience one has in battle, the more their instincts are going to force them to block what they see, so that one has to fight their own instincts as well as Mistgun. '''Illusion Magic, Prominence: '''Creates the illusion of a miniature sun floating over the battlefield, which then explodes, bathing everything in its light - Then, anyone who sees the light will become vulnerable to the next attack. '''Phantasm Magic, Prominence: '''After the target(s) have witnessed the light of Illusion Magic, Prominence full-on, they will become vulnerable to this technique - A tidal wave of flame that Mistgun can alter at will. However, anyone who does not fully witness the light of the Illusion form of this magic, such as someone who had something in their eyes or someone who is blind, will not be affected by this magic. '''Illusion Magic, Deluge: '''Creates the illusion of the enemy(s) being struck by a huge torrent of water. If they hear the artificial sound of the water impacting the ground, then they will become vulnerable to the next spell. '''Phantasm Magic, Deluge: '''If the enemy heard the artifical sound of the water hitting the ground from Illusion Magic, Deluge, then they become vulnerable to this spell. This spell summons a torrent of huge blasts of water from the sky, down on the enemy. However, if the enemy didn't hear the sound of the water hitting from the Illusion version of this spell, like if they had their ears covered or were deafened by something else, then they will not be affected by this magic. '''Matenrou: Mistgun first plants five of his staves into the ground. This generates the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a frog-like, draconic demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. Froth Spiral: '''Sends out a spiralling barrage of water spheres to strike the enemy. '''Frost Horn: '''Causes several huge icicles to rain down on the enemy. '''Hail Prism: Sends several huge chunks of ice hurtling at the enemy. Dragon Fume: '''Causes a cloud of fire shaped like an Oriental dragon to lash out at the enemy. '''Intense Pain: Unleashes an explosion of flame at the enemy's exact location; however, if the enemy dodges in time, this attack will only detonate harmlessly at where they had formerly been standing. Unnamed Mist Spell: '''Mistgun turns into an icy-blue mist to escape attacks. He can only use this spell on himself for one minute, after which he reforms immediately and can't use the spell again for another five minutes. '''Fairy Law: One of Mistgun's strongest spells, and a spell powerful enough to be ranked as legendary. First, Mistgun holds his hands a certain distance apart before his chest, forming a stable sphere of golden light between their palms. Meanwhile, the sky tends to darken while this spell is being activated. Then, he brings his hands together on the sphere of light, before bringing them apart again. This causes a bright, piercing light to shine down, piercing through a single spot in the previously-formed dark clouds and falling directly on Mistgun. Finally, a gigantic shockwave of pure light ripples outward, affecting targets for at least 300 meters around. However, the following is what makes this spell so powerful - It does not attack everything in its path. It can distinguish between friend and foe, only attacking those who the user recognizes as enemies. For most enemies, this Light Magic leaves them charred, but otherwise still alive - But for targets of outstanding darkness and evil, the spell actually turns them to stone, temporarily or permanently depending on how truly evil they were. This spell is very taxing on Mistgun, usually resulting in him becoming bedridden for a week or two - That is quite a testament to the spell's power, considering Mistgun's huge amount of magical energy Trivia *Mistgun has become addicted to soda after Zev introduced him to it. *Mistgun has an odd name, but doesn't seem to think so himself, since there are others named "Blackout", "Liquid Ocelot" and "Happy Person". Category:Unknown species